winxfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Flora
Flora est un personnage de fiction et l'un des protagonistes de la série Winx Club animé. Même si elle reçoit un petit rôle dans la première saison, elle a une plus grande histoire dans la deuxième saison. Princesse? Dans le film Aventure Magique, quand les Winx se présenteent à la Garde Royale de Domino, Flora se présente comme la princesse de Linphea. On ne sait pas si cela a été fait pour tromper les gardes, ou si Flora est vraiment une princesse. Même si il est fort probable qu'elle est la princesse comme indiqué ci-dessous la probabilité qu'elle soit une princesse est à peu près certaine, même si sa famille (parents) n'ont pas été vus. Et il a été dit qu'il y avait peut-être les dirigeants de Linphea comme le Sage et les vieillards. On ne sait pas qui. avantages. *Flora est déjà une célébrité connu à travers la dimension magique, et la garde royale de Domino elle même devrait la connaître. Il est difficile pour quelqu'un de connu de passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Les gardes devraient connaître chaque membre des familles royales de la dimension magique. Il devrait connaître qui est la véritable princesse de Limphéa, s'il en existe bien une. Il serait risqué pour Flora d'essayer de berner les gardes. Flora s'est présenté elle même comme princesse alors qu'il y a avait juste à côté deux princesses confirmé : Stella et Layla. Si Flora n'était pas une princesse, il serait plus logique que Stela ou Layla parlent aux gardes au lieu que Flora fasse quelque chose de risqué. *Flora presented herself as "Flora: Princess of Linphea" to the guards. Either there is a real Princess of Linphea who is also named Flora in case the Flora from the Winx girls is not the real princess, or else the Winx girl Flora is the real princess since the guards must surely be knowing the name of every royalty member of the Magic Dimension. Flora est une fille honête, qui est générallement effrayé de faire quelque chose d'aussi risqué. Famille Sauf Miele, la famille de Flora n'a jamais été démontré. Il n'a jamais été confirmé si oui ou non il y a la royauté dans Linphea. Profil de personnalité Flora est douce, timide, sincère, calme et aime les plantes de toutes sortes, elle aime expérimenter sur eux et aime faire du thé. Flora est fortement liée à la nature et aime aider les gens. Elle peut être très sensible et veut toujours le meilleur pour ses amis et tout le monde autour. Flora est le membre le plus mature du Winx Club. Elle aime aussi la paix, le bonheur et la tranquillité. Bien qu'elle essaie de cacher ses vrais sentiments, ses amis aider et l'encourager à partager toutes ses idées avec tout le monde. Flora devient nerveux facilement, mais quand les filles Winx d'autres sont en difficulté, elle parvient à rester calme et raisonnable. À certains moments, elle ne sait pas comment s'exprimer, parce qu'elle ne veut pas commencer les combats. Elle est une étudiante assidue à Alfea et prudente de ses actions. Même si elle peut être très précaire, ses amis accroître son estime de soi. Série Saison |-|Saison 1= thumb Dans la première saison de Winx Club, Flora est apparu dans Bienvenue à Magix ! Venez une jeune fille de seize ans. Quand Bloom est venu un Alfea , elle découvre Flora qui était sa colocataire . Bloom était amorces surpris Dans son quatrième fois que l'UA Québec Out Une cour et qu'elle avait expérimenté avec d'autres plantes , mais tout au long de la saison , faire des amis de fr . Lorsque Mirta devient une citrouille par Trix et elle renvoie la normale , qui réussit enfin à faire plus tard . A la fin de la saison , Flora Winx est la fille mais pas une histoire d'amour et amigada avec Mirta dans la célébration, mais Flora a un grand coeur et une mer d'amour ou non . En soi que l'histoire se déroule , elle viens indiqué une personne de bon cœur , toujours fidèle à ses amis et utile. |-|Saison 2= La deuxième saison de Winx Club, Flora reçoit non l'amour , Helia , mais a même aborder les problèmes. Son lutin est Chatta conextada , le lutin de ragots ou de parler. Flora et Chatta font une belle paire , ce qui donne par exemple non parfaite de l'expression « les contraires s'attirent soi " que Flora est très timide et calme , Chatta est exactement le contraire , ce qui est un bavard bruyant , mais agréable . Fait également un nouvel ami , non fée nommée Aisha . Bien que la relation de Flore avec Aisha est un peu fragile au début, plus tard soi faire de meilleurs amis quand Aisha offre vous associez une avec Flora Helia aide et savoir ce que vous ressentez pour elle. Celui-ci fait Aisha caché dans Fontaine Rouge . Flora obtient son RonMat avec l'aide de Chatta , disant Helia Celui qu'elle aimait , Que le comme trop . Quand le club Winx et leurs petits amis sont une forteresse Seigneur Darkar une sauvegarde par Bloom , Flora et Helia ont leur premier baiser . A la fin de la série, la flore est de dix-sept cette saison. thumb Magica Aventura Flora y el Winx Club (menos Bloom) enfrentan y Luchan contra la Trix durante la orientación de Alfea y Torre de Nubes. Cuando ella y el Winx Club van de Domino, se presenta a los guardias Como la flore Princesa. No se sabe si ella lo Hizo par engañar a los guardias o si realmente es una princesa. Entonces Flore dive un Gardenia, junto con las Winx y se Quedan en la casa adoptiva de Bloom por tiempo non. Ella y los otros pierden sus poderes debido une file el Trix destruyeron la energía positiva. Ella fue muy servicial, ayudando en la limpieza de la casa los platos y lavar par Mike y Vanessa y Animo al resto de las Winx para hacer las tareas. Ella, el Winx Club y los Especialistas lucharon frente a la Trix y las Brujas Ancestrales y salvaron la energía positiva en el Árbol de la Vida. Catégorie:Caractères Catégorie:Fées Catégorie:Fées Enchantix Catégorie:Fées Believix Catégorie:Fées Harmonix Catégorie:Fées Sirenix Catégorie:Alféa Catégorie:Lymphéa Catégorie:Compagnie de la Lumière Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Les personnages féminins Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Fées Gardiennes Du Bien Catégorie:Flora Catégorie:Sortilèges Believix Catégorie:Sortilèges Défensifs Catégorie:Sortilèges Harmonix Catégorie:Sortilèges Enchantix Catégorie:Sortilèges de Convergence Catégorie:Sortilèges Catégorie:Attaques Catégorie:Pouvoirs Believix Catégorie:Pouvoirs